Trick Or Treat?
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: It's the day that Yaya's been waiting for, the day of tons of candy; October 31st, otherwise known as Halloween. What happens when Rima can't come trick-or-treating because of her parents? One-shot, made for Halloween. Little Romance with RimaHiko.


**Boo! Okay, as you may have figured, this is a special fanfic made for the holiday coming up; Halloween; just a one-shot. Yeah, I know they don't celebrate Halloween in Japan, but that's why they call it fanFICTION, right? Whatever, I don't own anything, and enjoy! Feels so good to write in first-person…**

Today was October 31st. The city was all decorated in orange and black. There were pumpkins sitting around. Some were carved as Jack-O-Lanterns. There were kids in costumes, including me. This is my favorite holiday of the year; no, not Christmas. Many kids would disagree, saying that you get presents on Christmas. Me? Yeah, I like presents. They have given me attention, which I like. However, there's one thing I like a lot more than presents, and it's what Halloween is all about; candy.

I couldn't go trick-or-treating right away, because sadly, Halloween fell on a Monday, meaning I had school. Bleh… school… I was dressing in my costume, as I was driven to school. Seiyo Academy makes us wear school uniforms, but why would they stop me on Halloween? It's the scariest day of the year!

Everyone thought I would be dressing as a baby for Halloween. I would be surprising everyone. I decided not to be a baby because I already am a baby, so why would I dress as myself? I had considered dressing as my friend, Rima. It would be surprisingly easy! However, when I told her the idea, she immediately forced me to stop. Now, I had the genius costume. It was the best costume ever!

"Have fun dear!" My mother said, parking in front of the school. "I know you are going Trick-or-Treating after school, but don't come home too late! It _is_ a school night!"

"I know, I know!" I muttered, getting out of the car. "Bye mommy!" I jogged with a lot of energy into the Royal Garden. Sadly, with my bulky costume, I couldn't run too far… "HEY GUYS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! DO YOU HAVE CANDY FOR ME?" All eyes peered at me, and their mouths dropped open. I could tell they liked my costume.

"Yaya… you dressed as…ice cream?" Amu exclaimed. I nodded, grinning widely. I wore an ice cream costume that was really big. My head was in the middle of the giant ice cream cone. I could walk, but not too quickly.

"Why didn't you guys dress up?" I moaned. "You guys are so boring!"

"Well, we aren't technically allowed to dress up during school…" Tadase said, sweat dropping. "But, we all have costumes after school, right?" Amu and Nagihiko nodded.

"Fujisaki, I can presume you're dressing as a girl?" Rima said, smirking. Nagihiko's face paled, and Rima batted her eyelashes at him.

"No, as a matter of fact. I'm dressing as a pirate." Nagihiko said. "How about you, Rima-Chan? What are you dressing as?" They have been like that a lot. Rima keeps pestering him, and either batting her eyelashes or winking, and Nagihiko counters back. They also smile at each other a lot. Isn't that suspicious?

"I'm not dressing up." Rima muttered.

"Why not?" Amu asked.

"I don't want to. Besides, I'm not even allowed to…" Rima muttered. We all looked at her, pity in their eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." However, her expression disagreed, as she looked at the ground, looking close to tears.

"Rima-Tan is trick-or-treating!" I said, grinning. "We need you!" Rima smiled at me. That was extremely rare, for Rima to smile, especially at me.

"No you don't. I'm a downer anyway." Rima muttered.

"No! Rima-Tan is fun! We need you to scare Amu!" Amu's eyes narrowed, and I smirked.

"Boo." Rima whispered, poking Amu, who shrieked. I started laughing hysterically. "Amu, that was extremely predictable! How did you not see that coming?" Rima and Kusu-Kusu started laughing. Rima had been a lot happier lately, ever since she and Nagihiko started acting…weird. Pepe and all of Amu's charas were laughing.

"PLEASE RIMAAAAA?" I begged. "PLEASE!"

"Yaya, I told you! I can't! I asked my parents… they said no. Of course, that was after a huge fight." Rima muttered, whispering the last part. "Sorry." That's when the school bell rang, and we made our way to our classes. I was a little down. Why were Rima-Tan's parents so mean? It was just a holiday! I clenched my fists, as I walked into the classroom. The whole class stared at me, and erupted in laughter. I grinned manically.

"I love it, Yuiki-San!" My sensei exclaimed. "Such a unique costume!"

"THANKS!" I said, sitting down in my seat. A lot of people looked at me throughout the day. Well, I couldn't blame them. A giant ice cream cone was sitting in the class!

"Since it's a holiday, I have these special books you can fill out for the whole day." The sensei said, handing the class each books. I grinned, and starting coloring the whole thing.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like ages, school was released. I "ran" as quickly as possible to the Royal Garden. Right when I got there, something came to me; a plan to get Rima to come trick-or-treating.<p>

"Hey guys; Yaya has a plan!" I exclaimed. The three of them, Rima having already left, looked at me. "Let's go to Rima-Tan's house, and trick-or-treat them and then convince them!"

"We can try!" Amu agreed. "Let's do it! Let's meet at Tadase-Kun's house, since Rima lives a block away from him." Everyone nodded, when the Royal Garden doors opened.

"Trick-or-treat!" Kukai yelled, grinning. He was dressed as a zombie. He had red makeup used as blood on his face. His face was painted black, and he wore black clothes. "C'mon, just because I'm in middle school, doesn't mean I'm too old!" We high-fived. I explained the plan to Kukai.

"To Tadase's house!" I announced. Everyone nodded. First, everyone got their costumes and bags to trick-or-treat. Amu wore a costume dressed as a gangster. Tadase was dressed as a dog.

"Hotori-San…" Nagihiko sweat dropped. He was dressed as a pirate, with a patch-eye and a red and white striped shirt and black pants. He looked really good! However, I had to say, my costume was the best! Since we happened to be there, we got candy from Tadase's house.

"Onward to… Rima-Tan's place! Uh, where does she live?" I wondered.

"This way. She showed me her house from the outside once…" Amu said. We all followed her, a bunch of strangely dressed kids. We arrived at Rima's place, first getting the other houses on the way. I had taken the job of ringing the door bells, or as I liked to call it, dingdonging.

"Can I dingdong Rima-Tan's house?" I wondered. Amu nodded, as I rushed over to her house. Because of my giant costume, I almost fell over. I dingdonged Rima's house. A woman, who I could only assume was Rima's mom, got the door.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" I yelled. It would be impossible to not hear me. The others, right behind me, sweat dropped.

"We don't have anything." She muttered.

"Well, I have a trick then." I said, grinning. "Or, I think you do have a treat for us. It's called, our friend!"

"I don't know you, kid, but go away." She snapped.

"Not until Rima-Tan comes trick-or-treating!" I moaned. To my surprise, Rima's mom looked angry.

"Stay away now! We aren't going to allow anyone to kidnap her!" Rima's mom bellowed. I was frightened; how come Rima's mommy was so scary?

"We won't let anyone kidnap her!" Amu reassured. "We'll protect her!"

"Like I trust a bunch of twelve-year-olds." Her mother sneered.

"Look, we understand Mashiro-San has been kidnapped. She'll be okay though, we promise!"  
>"Make those kids go away!" A man yelled. I could only assume it was Rima's dad.<p>

"I'm trying!" Rima's mom snapped back.

"You aren't doing a good job!"

"I'm doing better than you would!"

"You don't know how I would do, since I'm not doing it!"

"Well, get off your lazy ass, and come here!" I stared, horrified. Was that was Rima lived with everyday?

"Does anyone have toilet paper so we can TP the house?" Kukai whispered.

"I think I may have brought some…." Nagihiko said slowly. Both boys smirked. Suddenly, there was a boom inside the house. Both parents turned around, and ran upstairs, to the source of the "boom."

"Hey." All eyes turned to Rima. She wore devil ears, and a red shirt.

"Plan, successful! Now let's run!" I yelled, dragging Rima's arm, and leaving. Nagihiko took out his toilet paper, and Kukai took some, as they TPed the yard of the Mashiro Residence. Rima didn't seem to care at all.

"Nice costume." Nagihiko said to Rima.

"Whatever. Yours…it's nice." Rima muttered, her face as red as an apple.

"Hey, your face matches your costume!" I said, embarrassing Rima further. I grinned, as we continued trick-or-treating. Rima's house was the only house we TPed. After trick-or-treating, we went to our own houses. Rima came to mine, because she was scared to go back home. I dumped my candy on the floor, and stared in awe at the amount of candy I got.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT IT ALL!" I exclaimed giddily. Rima smiled.

"Yeah…" Rima muttered. "Hey Yaya, I should give you my candy. My parents wouldn't even let me eat it. I learned something today. Halloween…it's more than just getting candy. Maybe it sounds corny, but I think it's a day to just let go and have fun. You know?"

"Yeah!" I said, a little confused.

"You wouldn't get it; every day for you is letting go and having fun." Rima said. I couldn't deny that. "I like people like you, people who see everything in such a positive light. I wish I was more like that… Whatever, I guess I'm just me…"

"I like you!" I said. Rima smiled, for the fifth time that day. This was so rare! How could she smile that many times in one day? "Rima-Tan, I have a question." Rima looked at me.

"What?"

"Are you and Nagi-Tan dating?" Rima turned bright red.

"N-N-Maybe…" Rima admitted. That was the closest I would get to a yes. "Well, I should get home and deal with my parents now. See you tomorrow Yaya…" Rima left. I waved, and stared at my candy for the rest of the night.

**I hope you enjoyed! I really could continue this, but there's no point. This fanfic really showed Rima and Yaya's friendship. I officially love narrating with Yaya. Review! Also, check out some of my other stories that are ongoing. I'm mostly working on my fanfictions Airplanes, Rima's Life as a Vampire, and Nagihiko's Father, all of them being Shugo Chara. I hoped you like the Shugo Chara and Halloween story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
